Kara x Lena: A One-Shot
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Kara and Lena make love to each other.


AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very first Supergirl FanFic and it's also my very first Kara x Lena FanFic as well. This is just a One-Shot. I'll write and post more Kara x Lena Fics in the future. I just have no idea when that will be with how busy that I am at the moment. I should be able to write a longer Kara x Lena FanFic in a few months from now. I do apologize for that. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Supergirl.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Kara Danvers. Lena Luthor.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Kara Danvers x Lena Luthor.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** M.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Sometime set in season 3. AU. No set timeline.  
 **  
**xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Kara and Lena make love to each other.

xxxxxx

Kara moaned out loudly as Lena kissed her way down her body, Lena had finally settled herself between her wife's legs and she then leaned forward, running up Kara's dripping wet slit and she moaned even louder as she felt Lena's wet tongue on her heated skin. Kara had placed both of her hands on the back of Lena's head, tangling her fingers in her long black hair and Lena moaned into Kara's pussy. Lena licked Kara everywhere, her outer lips and her aching hard clit and Kara was moaning almost screaming out her pleasure now.

"Ohhh shit, Lena. Yes, oh Rao, yes. Please don't stop. That feels so fucking good"., Kara nearly screamed out as Lena continued to eat out her beautiful wife. Kara and Lena had been married for nearly six years and they had been dating for nearly three years before they had gotten married. **'Lena's tongue and lips feel so amazing on my skin. I just can't get enough of it'.,** Kara had thought to herself as Lena ate her out.

Lena then got to Kara's bundle of nerves and she licked Kara's clit softly, which had caused her to buck her hips up into Lena's face and Lena licked her clit several times and she had finally taken Kara's hard clit between her lips and she sucked hard, Kara began to roll hips and Lena had to use her hands to hold Kara's hips to stop her from knocking her off of the bed. **'Fuck, I love how Kara tastes. She tastes so fucking good. I just can't get enough'.,** Lena had thought to herself.

And while Lena was sucking and licking Kara's achingly hard clit, she had slipped two fingers from her right hand into Kara's entrance and then she had started to slowly slide them in and out of Kara and the blonde superhero had moaned and writhed beneath her as Lena continued to lick and suck on her clit, while she also finger fucked her. Lena loved how Kara's inner walls sucked and clamped down on her two fingers as she slides them in and out of her and Kara loved how Lena's fingers felt being thrust in and out of her tight pussy.

It didn't take too long for Kara to cum into Lena's mouth and onto both her fingers and her hand. Lena then pulled her mouth off of Kara's clit with a pop and then she slowly slid her fingers out of Kara's pussy and then she kissed her way back up wife's body and she kissed her, letting Kara taste herself on her lips. Kara then wrapped both her arms and legs around Lena's body and they both moaned into each other's mouth as they kissed passionately. Their tongues slid out of each other's mouths and they continued to moan in each other's mouths.

Kara then surprised Lena by flipping them both over and she had ended up on top of Lena instead of the other way around. Kara kissed her way from Lena's mouth down to her neck and she sucked and licked, leaving several hickeys that she will have to cover up before she goes to work the following day. After that, Kara kissed from there to Lena's left breast and she kissed and licked all around her breast and then she had finally got to her nipple which she laved at with her tongue, while she used her right hand to play with Lena's right breast and nipple.

Kara took Lena's left nipple into her mouth, which had caused Lena to press her breasts farther into Kara's mouth. And Kara smirked around Lena's heated skin and then she took Lena's nipple between her teeth and she softly bit her nipple and Lena had cried out in both pain and pleasure. Lena loved it rough, so that's exactly what Kara gave her when they made love.

"Ohhh shit, Kara. Yes, fuck yes, Bite my nipple. Oh, it feels so good. Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop"., Lena had moaned out as Kara continued to softly bite done on her left nipple and then she would gently lave at it to sooth away the slight pain. A few minutes later after she did that, Kara then kissed her way to Lena's right nipple and she just gave it the exact same treatment that she had just given to Lena's left breast and left nipple.

And then ten minutes after that, Kara had kissed her way down Lena's body to where she needed Kara the most at that very moment. Kara then settled herself between Lena's legs and she used both of her hands to keep Lena's legs spread opened and she leaned down towards Lena's dripping wet pussy to lick from the bottom of Lena's slit to the top, gathering up her wetness on her tongue and then Kara swallowed it before she continued to eat Lena out.

Lena played with her own breasts twisting and tweaking her own nipples while she bucked her hips into Kara's face, pressing her pussy closer to her mouth. And Kara then smirked to herself. She took two fingers from her right hand between her lips and into her mouth and she sucked noisily on them before she slipped both out of her mouth and then she placed her two fingers at Lena's sopping wet entrance.

And then with an eager nod from Lena, Kara roughly slid her two fingers into Lena, which had earned her several moans of her name in pure pleasure. Kara then took Lena's clit into her mouth and she sucked hard on it as she continued to finger fuck her wife. Lena rolled and bucked her hips to match the speed of Kara's thrusts and she moaned even louder as she got closer to her orgasm. And then a few minutes later, Lena's inner walls had clamped on both of her fingers and Lena screamed out Kara's name as she came hard around her slender and probing fingers that were still inside of her.

Kara continued to slowly to pump her fingers in and out of Lena's pussy to help ease her down from her rather intense orgasm. She pulls away from Lena's pussy and then she kissed her way back up Lena's body. When she finally reached her lips, she kissed her gently, which Lena had returned and Lena kissed Kara softly as well. Kara pulls out of their soft and loving kiss and she then moved to lay down next to Lena. Kara gazed lovingly into Lena's beautiful eyes and Lena gazed back lovingly into Kara's eyes as well.

"I love you, Lena. You mean the world to me"., Kara said to Lena, meaning every single word that she had just said to her wife of nearly six years. Lena smiled warmly at Kara and then she kissed her softly, earning a soft moan from Kara. Lena then pulled away from their kiss.

"I love you too, Kara. So much and you also mean the world to me too"., Lena said to Kara and then two of them shared another kiss before they both got under their bed covers and then they cuddled against each other and that's how they had fallen asleep that night. |

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this One-Shot. I will write another Kara x Lena someday in the future. And I really hope that all of y'all had loved and enjoyed reading this One-Shot just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. Now, I'll get back to writing and posting my other current FanFics soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
